A Method of Distraction
by Aerophin
Summary: In which Ino takes drastic measures to entice her man. — ShikamaruIno. AU.


**Author Note:** Not too mature, but just in case. Beware of Ino boobage. Thanks to _dollipop_ for being a wonderful beta!

* * *

"This isn't funny."

"On the contrary, it's hilarious."

Leaning back in his chair, Shikamaru smirked and eyed the girl before him. Ino fumed, and if her arms weren't currently preoccupied covering her naked breasts, she would've smacked the smirk right off his cocky face.

"Are you going to give me a shirt or not?!"

"I think I rather like the view, thanks." Lacing his fingers behind his head, Shikamaru openly ogled the uncovered portion of her busty chest. To her credit, Ino didn't fidget underneath his gaze, but merely rolled her eyes.

"You're a terrible boyfriend."

"And you're a terrible best friend."

"Hey! I was doing Sakura a_ favor_."

Shikamaru threw her a look. "How is posting a photo of her making out with Sasuke online doing her a favor?"

"Now everyone will know that Sasuke's taken! No more annoying girls trying to steal Sakura's man from right underneath her self-conscious, uncultured nose!"

He raised a brow. "Or maybe you just made it worse for her? Maybe they'll go after her instead of Sasuke?"

"...Oh."

The black-haired boy let out a sigh. "You didn't think this through, did you? Like always."

Ino hmmphed, then suppressed a shiver than ran down her spine. "Are you getting me a shirt or not? It's cold in your dorm room!"

"Why are you bothering me? Couldn't you have just gone back to your room?"

"Sakura threw her _coffee_ at me. Did you expect me to walk across campus in a soaking wet shirt in this weather when your room is right here?"

"Che, be glad it was only an iced coffee and you don't have any burns. I'd say you got off pretty easy."

Sluggishly, Shikamaru rose from his chair and rummaged through his drawers for a shirt. Preferably one that was clean. He lifted a dark green T-shirt from the mess and raised it to his nose. It didn't smell, so it was probably unworn. He flung it at his girlfriend before slumping back down into his chair.

Ino squealed when the T-shirt landed on her face. She uncrossed her arms and held the shirt out to inspect it, allowing Shikamaru's eyes to rove over her fully exposed chest.

"_John Deere_?" she said incredulously, a smile spreading over her face. "Ha, see that's funny because—"

"I get it," Shikamaru deadpanned.

Suddenly, the door to his room opened, and Chouji appeared in the doorway, pulling his headphones off his ears. His eyes were downcast, so he hadn't noticed the room's other occupant.

"Shikamaru, I was thinking about our project for art his—" His eyes widened as he took in the scene before him, a half-naked Ino holding out a shirt and Shikamaru lounging in his chair, both staring nonchalantly at him. He quickly turned, face burning red, and muttered, "Okay, I'll be in the study for the next few hours. Washing my eyes."

He shuddered as he swiftly closed the door.

"Look what you did," Shikamaru chided from his seat, still unmoving. "Now you've scarred Chouji for life."

"Pfft! Whatever," Ino shrugged, still holding the shirt out and inspecting it for stains. "It's not the first time he's walked in on us and we weren't even doing anything."

Shikamaru swiveled in his chair, turning back to face his desk. "Are you happy now, woman? I was actually doing some work before you barged in here and started stripping."

"No," Ino replied succinctly.

"No?" Shikamaru turned and was met with a face full of T-shirt, Ino having thrown the offending item back at him. He growled from underneath the clothing hanging off his head.

"It's dirty. Find me another one."

Ripping the shirt off his face, he spewed out, "Woman! This is the only clean one! If you don't like it, find someone else to give you a shirt."

Ino narrowed her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. Shikamaru tried not to focus on how her breasts bounced with the action. He really had a lot of work to do, but she was being so _distracting_.

"You know what? Fine," Ino voiced. "I will go find someone else to get me a shirt. I'm sure there are plenty of guys in your hall willing to help me." She was halfway across his room when he finally spoke up.

"You're going out like that?"

"Well, I don't have a shirt, do I?" She gestured to her naked upper half and gave him an expectant stare.

Shikamaru grumbled under his breath as he approached her, reaching past her to lock the door.

"What do you really want, Ino?" he asked, exasperated.

She pouted, jutting out her bottom lip and widening her baby blue eyes. She lowered her eyes and began drawing circles on his chest with her index finger, and he groaned inwardly. There was no way he was getting any work done now.

"I just want to spend time with you, is all," she spoke softly. "You've been so busy lately, I hardly see you anymore."

He sighed. "Ino, it's my senior year. Asuma-sensei's been really bearing down on me to get my thesis done."

"I know," she mumbled as she buried her face in his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing up close, and he knew he was losing the fight.

She pulled away and spoke quietly, "I miss you," and he gave in. His lips came down to slant over hers and one hand rose to fondle the breasts that had been tormenting him for the past few minutes. Ino gave a squeak as he pinched a nipple and jerked out of his grasp. Pulling out of the kiss, she pushed him down onto his bed and straddled him, smiling.

"Good to know you're still interested. I was getting worried, just standing there naked with you not even blushing."

"Shut up," he intoned, pulling her down and throwing a blanket over them.


End file.
